


Perfect Timing

by FreckledPixels



Series: Romancing and Bewitching [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledPixels/pseuds/FreckledPixels
Summary: Rudy and Biggs meet for the first time





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Rudy and Biggs (Rudy Truman and Felix Bigsby) that you can read from beginning here -->  
> http://freckled-pixels.tumblr.com/tagged/rudy-x-biggs/chrono
> 
> This is the first flashback of theirs I did that provides pictures. You can view them here -->  
> http://freckled-pixels.tumblr.com/post/153062189090/
> 
> This is the only chapter that has pictures. Further works for Rudy and Biggs will not have pictures, which is why I started this channel for them because I want to write a lot of things for them, but don't have time to take all the pictures I would need to bring the chapters to life more. I'll provide a link on my simblr to this AO3 account, so if you'd like to continue to read about Rudy and Biggs, check back occasionally to see if anything has been added! <33

"I can't believe this is happening," the freckled, pale redhead breathed softly after the sound of the bell had rung, indicating he should be in his classroom at this very moment sitting at his desk in English. But, he wasn't. Instead, he hung limply out of his locker, unable to budge since he was stuck.

"'Try to fit', they said, 'it'll be funny'.. Jerks," he mumbled in annoyance under his breath, mimicking his friends voices in a way to make them sound stupider than they were.

It was the redhead's idea, though, his idea, to try and attempt to fit into his own locker. He claimed he was small enough to the point where he could easily slip in and out of it, but what got him stuck was the fact that he had left his backpack on as he attempted it. Dumb move.

"Should've taken my backpack off," he said with a rather somber sigh after his whispered words to himself, beating himself up over his own lack of intelligence at the moment.

The halls were silent. The loud voices of teachers beginning their classes could only slightly be heard behind closed doors of classrooms, and to make the silence more agonizing, a cricket had even found its way into the school and its chirping down the hall made the redhead groan.

"I know there's no one in the hall to help me! Don't need to rub it in!" He yelled down the hall at the cricket and the chirping stopped, but a soft, regretful sigh escaped past his lips and he felt bad for yelling at the creature.

“Sorry,” he echoed down the hall, but the chirping had still been put to a halt and that’s when it finally sunk in that, yes, he was now completely alone.

He shut his eyes and sighed softly out his nostrils, hanging his head in shame and starting to get that empty feeling in his gut that he was going to be humiliated in about forty five minutes when the bell would ring again and students would flood the hallway. He could picture them pointing, laughing, not helping.. Even his own friends that he challenged at this stupid attempt at being a show-off would stop and laugh at him. He knew it.

But, wait.. There was still hope.

Distant, quiet footsteps replaced the dead silence of the hallway and the redhead perked up excitedly. He stretched out his neck, looking down the hall and hoping to see another student pop around from the corner so he could call for a little help, but when the student finally appeared, his stomach dropped.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the redhead said quietly to himself, his face warming up and he couldn't believe that, at a time like this, his crush would be the only one wandering the quiet halls.

And here he was.. Stuck in his own locker like a doof.

But, he needed the help and there was no point in ignoring this opportunity to get free, let alone be freed by his crush, so the redhead took the chance he was given.

"Hey! Psst!" The redhead called out, the one everyone nicknamed 'Biggs' looking up from his gaze being fixed to the ground and he slowed his walk as he approached the helpless boy in the locker.

"Biggs, right?" The redhead wondered, even though he knew exactly who the tall, dark and handsome student with the intimidatingly tense, yet sweet green eyes was. The tall brunette slowly walked over to the redhead, sliding his hands into his front pockets of his hoodie and he stopped only a couple of feet away from the desperate redhead.

"I'm stuck in my locker and you're the only one in the hall.. Can you help? ..Please?" He didn't want to beg, but he couldn't control how needy his voice sounded when the words came out.

The tall brunette looked both ways down the hall, as if looking for someone else besides himself to help the redhead, but there was no one but him. He then stepped up to the locker and inspected how the short redhead was stuck. A few noises, such as a gentle rip of fabric, his knuckles hitting the metal sides of the locker, and a soft zipper sound could be heard, but he didn't seem to be doing much. There was only on way for the redhead to get out of his locker, and that was to be pulled out.

The brunette stepped back and shrugged, as if to say that he tried, but it was no use. The redhead then extended his hands, which were shaking a little from nerves as he stared at the one he’s had a crush on for months now.

"Pull me," he encouraged, the brunette taking a moment to himself to stare at the redhead's pale and freckled hands, but he soon reached forward and took them within his own.

The redhead spent a split second comparing them, his being small, bony and cold, while the brunette's being big, strong, and warm.

This made the redhead blush a little more and his ears were now as hot as the sun.

When the green eyed giant had a good grip of the redhead's hands and secured his foot placements, he pulled. Another rip of some fabric from the stuck backpack echoed in the quiet hallway, the bottom of the brunette's shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor from losing their grip once or twice, but there was no progress. After realizing half of his strength wasn't going to be enough, the brunette finally put all of his strength into pulling by now grabbing the boy’s wrists and a few seconds later, the sound of fabric ripping from one the backpack’s straps echoed even louder and the redhead finally flew out of the locker.

Thick textbooks and loose pens and brushes flew out from the redhead's backpack and scattered all over the hallway. The backpack lie on the floor, a hole on the side and one of the straps completely detached.

The brunette landed on his back, rubbing the back of his head from hitting it on the floor softly, but when he looked down his own body, the redhead was lying on top of him and his face was practically buried in his crotch.

When the redhead lifted his head to regain his composure, his eyes looked directly to where his face had landed and the boy’s face was burning with a new shade of crimson.

His face, ears and neck were hot and when he hurriedly looked up to the brunette, ready to apologize profusely, he noticed the brunette had more of a red face than he did.

"F-Fuck! I'm.. I'm sorry!" The redhead exclaimed, quickly propping himself up on his knees so his face wasn't buried into the zipper of the brunette's jeans anymore.

"I-I didn’t mean to land in your crotch! I felt- Actually, no, I didn’t feel anything! I swear!” He stuttered, blurting out the first words that came to his mind, but the redhead soon stopped talking to avoid any further embarrassment and the brunette still didn't say anything as he sat there trying to hide how red his face had become.

“B-But, uhm.. Th-Thanks for, you know.. Helping me.. I appreciate it," he added, trying to hide his own face from showing his crush how red it was, but there really wasn’t anywhere to hide.

"Is your head okay?" The freckled redhead wondered and the brunette nodded, then pulled his hand away from the back of his head to help himself sit up on his knees, too, as the redhead did.

He watched as the gentle giant then began to pick up his books and papers and when he snapped himself out of his trance from staring at his crush, he hurried to help pick up his own books, too, and add them to the pile the brunette had made.

"We have Biology together, right?" He attempted to make conversation, wanting to bask a little long in this moment. After all, when was the next chance he’d get to? He always knew Biggs to keep to himself, he was extremely quiet and shy, and in their four years of going to the same high school, he had maybe only heard the brunette say a total of ten words.

"Yeah.. I-I know who you are.. You’re always really loud in class," the giant answered, handing the redhead two of his books and he took them, adding them to the pile they had both contributed to.

"Oh," he said nervously with a quiet chuckle, surprised as well as flattered and completely ecstatic that his crush knew who he was, although he didn’t quite know how to take being called ‘loud’.

“..Sorry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way.. You’re Rudy, right?” The brunette asked and the goofiest grin spread across the redhead’s lips.

_He knows my name!_

"Yeah, I’m Rudy.. It might be weird to say, but I feel pretty lucky today,” he couldn’t help but blurt out.

“..Why’s that?”

“Because, you just so happened to be walking down the hallway when I needed help, and I think I’m the only person you’ve said this many words to that wasn’t a teacher,” he joked, hoping to get so much more out of the giant.

A soft, barely-visible smile pulled at the edges of the brunette’s lips and Rudy was convinced his heart had burst and was scattered about on the floor along with his books and loose pens.

When he realized their eyes had been connected for five very long seconds, he finally shook his head and snapped back into reality.

"Well, uh.. Thanks again for helping me, but we should get to class.. Hopefully I'll see you around more," the redhead said with cheeks still flushed in a pink hue.

"Yeah, no problem.. See you around," the tall brunette said quietly before quickly standing and turning around to exit their conversation as fast as he could. The short, freckled boy continued to hold his smile as he watched him leave down the quiet hallway, refusing to ever let himself forget how red his crush's face was when he was talking to him.

“See ya.”


End file.
